Green Is Not Your Colour
by Miss.Elliot
Summary: Jealous!Kurt does not approve of Blaine's new friend.


_This story was written off a prompt from agleekinfreakingirl who was the 200th reviewer of You Don't Know Me. She requested jealous!Kurt. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked the door to their apartment, dropping his bag by the entrance.<p>

'Blaine? Are you home?'

He could hear laughter coming from the direction of their living room. Kurt and Blaine had moved into the apartment only a month before, two weeks before they had started college. It had not taken long for them to fall into a comfortable routine. Depending on the day and their classes one or both of them would cook dinner. They would read, or do their homework at night or even occasionally watch a movie. In the morning they would do their own thing, sometimes having breakfast together if time permitted.

'Blaine?'

Kurt rounded the corner to see Blaine sitting on their couch with a girl who looked to be about their age. The pair looked up from their conversation.

'Kurt! Hi! This is Melanie.' Blaine gestured towards the pretty blonde sitting opposite him. Melanie lifted her hand off Blaine's thigh (his _thigh_) to shake Kurt's hand.

'Hi Kurt, nice to meet you. I live just down the hall, I ran into Blaine in the hall.'

'Yeah, she dropped her shopping,' Blaine caught Melanie's eye and they both giggled (_giggled_) 'We just hit it off,'

Kurt raised an eyebrow, 'I can see that.'

'Blaine is so nice and helpful. Kurt you are so lucky to have him as a roommate.' She looked at Blaine and giggle again, as if they were sharing a private joke.

Kurt's eyebrows shifted a few more centimeters up his forehead. Blaine winked at the girl. Kurt sighed; he knew Blaine was oblivious, but really? The girl was practically drooling on him.

'I am indeed,' Kurt drawled. 'Do you mind if I speak to my _roommate _in the kitchen?'

Blaine looked confused. He flashed Melanie an apologetic smile and followed Kurt into the small kitchen. Kurt stood, hip popped and hands folded across his chest.

'Roommate, Blaine? Really?'

'What? I didn't know what kind of person she was. I didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention you know? We're still new in the building.' His eyes almost sparkled with innocence and concern. It made Kurt sick. How could someone really be so ignorant, yet so damn smart academically? If Kurt didn't love him he really would hate him.

'Did you at least tell her you weren't single?'

Blaine looked down and scuffed his shoe against the floorboard. Damn five-year-old puppy, Kurt thought. 'Um, no?' He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

'Blaine!' Kurt whined. 'She thinks she has a shot.'

'No she doesn't. I haven't shown any interest in her like that.'

'Blaine, sweetie.' Kurt took one of Blaine's hands between his own. 'I know you think making out with someone is a fantastic way of showing interest. And I'm not saying it didn't work! But normal people engage with this time old ritual called flirting.'

'I have heard of flirting before.' Blaine's voice flattened in response to Kurt's condescension.

'Hey guys, are you okay?' Melanie's voice broke through their squabble. Kurt had almost forgotten she was still in the apartment.

'Yeah.' Blaine called out, exiting to the lounge room.

Kurt followed him as Blaine sat down opposite Melanie once more. Kurt chose the chair to Blaine's right.

'So Blaine!' Melanie shuffled excitedly in her seat. Kurt resisted the urge to snort. The poor girl was crushing on Blaine hard. 'I was thinking, I'm having a party on Friday. Kind of a house-warming thing. I would love it of you could come.' Her hand found its way to his thigh again. 'Oh and you too Kurt, of course.'

Kurt forced a smile, showing way more teeth than necessary. 'Of course.'

'Oh Mel, that sounds awesome.' For what seemed the hundredth time since he got home, Kurt raised an eyebrow. Mel? He was getting sick of this. He knew there was no way Blaine was interested in this girl. Blaine loved him and he loved Blaine and they had been together for two years now.

However since starting college, actually since they had met, this had been a regular thing. Blaine didn't mean to flirt, he just though he was being kind. There was no denying it Blaine was very handsome and often attracted the attentions of the fairer sex (not so fairer in Kurt's opinion). Kurt often found himself in the company of females salivating over his boyfriend. After two years it was really starting to play on his nerves.

Blaine and "Mel", Kurt scoffed internally, were now discussing some band with animation. Kurt smiled a little, a plan forming in his mind.

He stood up, stretching his arms above his head. 'That seat is so not comfortable. Do you mind if I sit over there with you guys?'

Before either could answer Kurt settled himself in beside Blaine on the couch, tucking his legs underneath him, pressing in close to Blaine. Melanie gave him a strange look but continued to talk with Blaine. Kurt pretended to feign interest the conversation, when really he was just plotting his next move.

Running his hands up Blaine's back, Kurt began to gently rub Blaine's shoulders.

'Wow, Blaine. You are so tense.'

This time it was Melanie's turn to raise an eyebrow. 'You guys are pretty close, huh?'

Blaine shifted uncomfortably 'Uh, yeah we are. We've known each other since high school.' Blaine didn't look at Kurt. He knew the expression that lay on his boyfriend's face would not be a pleasant one. And he was right.

Blaine's reaction just spurred Kurt further on. This time he was going for the big finish. Grabbing Blaine under the chin Kurt turned his head towards him.

'Oh Blaine you've got a little something…Hang on I'll get it.' And with that Kurt licked a long, wet stripe up the side of Blaine's face.

'Uh, what?' Melanie stared at the pair, mouth open in shock.

'Kurt, what are you doing?' Blaine didn't sound mad or annoyed, simply exasperated.

'Mmm, you taste gooood.' Kurt gave Blaine a knowing smirk before kissing him, tongue diving straight into Blaine's mouth.

'Uh,um. I- I think maybe- maybe I should go…' Melanie stood up awkwardly. Kurt waved at her as he continued to assault Blaine's mouth.

When he finally heard the door close Kurt released Blaine.

'You can be really evil when you choose.' Blaine laughed. He did feel bad for Melanie and would have to explain later, but this side of Kurt was quiet amusing to him right now.

'She pretty much invited you to go and have sex with her.'

'A party does not equal sex.'

'Whatever, bitch was getting too close to my man.'

'Green is not your colour, love.'

Kurt just kissed Blaine again.


End file.
